Spontaneous
by Brandy rules
Summary: Love and hate are the two sides side of the same coin…or is it? Everything happened on its own. Nothing went as planned. [Discontinued]
1. friendly fire

Author's note: this is non profit and written just for fun.

Thought and words or phrases spoken differently/emphasized are in italic.

I do not own the characters connected to Kyou Kara Maou. The story is, however, mine.

Warning:The story is going to be angsty.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue: friendly fire**

.

.

.

A black haired Japanese man was sitting across the table from a well-endowed-brunette woman in her early twenties with hazel eyes. She was wearing deep green short pants and a white tank top.

The raven was leaning forward with his broad shoulders resting, his elbows resting on his thigh. His onyx eyes has been watching the brunette since about an hour—weary of her fascination with the newspaper. Her interest solely lied in the fashion and lifestyle section—not politics, sports, or business. The coffee sitting on the table was cold and forgotten—he was sure she would make him make her another one.

Why was he putting up with her? She is hot—a successful model.

"Madeline, will you stop hogging the paper; I want to see the highlights of yesterday's game." The man glared, though she did not see it.

"Easy there, 'Mr. Red Sox', I know you want to read how your team won because of you, but it could wait."

The man was looking very smug and the brunette only rolled her eyes at that. That's right, he is a professional baseball player for Boston Red Sox, the team that has won the World Series 7 times, the most recent being in 2007—and if he could help it the next one will also be in the bag. He always dreamt of this in high school as the captain of their local team and now he is living it.

"What is so damn interesting, Maddy? You have got your head in that since you got up, that is more than an hour ago." He whined. "I did so great and this is how you treat me?" He crossed his hands over his chest.

"I did reward you for your _brilliant_ _performance_ last night, didn't I?" She said with a mischievous smile. "You looked satisfied by the end of it." She leaned back into the mauve sofa, putting the paper down.

He smirked. "Would not deny it. How about you give me a once over?"

"Maybe tonight." He pouted at her cold response. "I have to go to my costume fitting." She ruffled his hair as she got up on her way out. "I was reading about the new collection; it is already talk of the town."

The raven scoffed internally. He just does not get the 'fashion sense' of these high end designers. They have stuff like metal rings and oh, once he saw tyre like things hanging over the poor girls' chest. How is that practical? Who will wear that, except Lady Gaga? Instead of saying all that he just said, "that sounds great."

"Yeah, Wolfram is really excited."

That name, it caught him off guard. "Who…?" He said in dread; as some forgotten old memories came trudging into his mind.

"Never listen to me, do you?" She shakes her head. "He is the designer I work for—chosen as the hottest man of 2016—the demon prince."

"The demon prince?" he drawled, dazed at the revelation.

"Yup, he may look like an angel, but if you get on his bad side then he can show you hell. He is a professional and accepts nothing less from others. Hence, the title: demon prince." He nods at her with a blank expression. She continued, "Wolfram Von Bielefeld."

He grabbed the paper to read the article, and he saw it—same flawlessly pale skin, honey blonde hair and emerald green eyes like the bottom of the lake, petite frame—his ex-best friend— Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

"He is something, is not he?" She said, looking up at her boyfriend, 6'2", about five inches taller than her, gawking at the image. "I am off then. See you in the evening." She pecked him on his lips.

 _That was not so unusual; the demon prince had that effect on people_ , she thought, closing the door behind her.

He can't believe, it is Wolfram. It was so unnerving; he never thought he will see him again and now he finds out that his girlfriend works in Wolfram's fashion house. What if she had mentioned him? He does not want to deal with him again after what had happened four years ago.

oOoOo

.

.

The blonde boy flung his arms around the raven's neck. "You are a life saver. Thanks for writing my report."

The raven had a faint blush, he laughed sheepishly. "Well, you never ask for my help. This was the fist time, how can I say no?"

The blonde hugged a little tighter and then pulled back. "I forgot about this assignment. I was so excited when the Tom Ford, one of the most influential fashion designers, returned my email. He replied in the mail that he liked my designs and saw potential in me." He said while shaking him. "He agreed to hiring me as his apprentice—my ultimate favorite designer—my idol." He said with dreamy eyes.

"I am happy for you, Wolf." He hugged him back. "How lucky can you get?" He said wiggling his black brows.

"What do you mean?" The blonde said suspiciously.

"Deborah Miller, the foreign exchange student, wanted your number. She intends to ask you out." He waited to see his grin but instead he got a frown.

"You gave her my number?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"Duh! She is the hottest chick at our school, would not you?"

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Why, you have something against red heads?" The raven asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, I just don't want to go out with her."

"Why?" He looked at him, confused. "You are single. What's the harm?"

"I am… n-not and even if I was I won't." He said averting his eyes from his Japanese friend.

"What?! You are dating someone?! Who? And why didn't you tell me?" He looked hurt.

"Sorry, I was not sure… I have not told anyone yet." He said timidly.

His blonde friend was strong, straightforward and loud. What has made him act so different? "Why are you worried about telling others? What is so bad about it?" He was worried for the blonde.

"I can't because… I-I am dating a guy."

"…" Did he hear him correctly?

"I am gay." He looked at his double black friend for understanding.

"Are you pulling my leg? Wolf, this is not funny." The raven pursed his lips. "You dated a girl once."

"Yes, I still find girls attractive but I am really serious about this person. Do you support this—support me?"

"…" The raven did not answer.

"It does not matter if you don't. I am going to tell everyone tomorrow." The blonde said, ready to leave.

He quickly grabbed his arm and turned him around. "You will tell them. Are you crazy? They will make fun of you… maybe... even hurt you…"

"I want to…"

"If it means anything, I support you." said the raven with a genuine smile.

"Thanks." His friend's emerald orbs brightened.

.

.

.

.

"Are you two… banging each other?" Takashima, his good old friend enquired. He can hear his teammates chuckling and mocking him. All this was because he was close to wolfram—a homosexual. It was shallow, he was aware, but eventually even he started to abhor the blonde bishonen, and he hated himself for that.

Then…

"Hey! Are your practice over?" The blonde waved at him. "Can you come with me today-?"

"Will you leave me alone?! Stop clinging to me to all the time, you disgusting homo!"

Wolfram was stunned—and for the first time he saw it—he saw his tough friend _cry_ —because of him. It was awful, no one was there for him—not even him: his best friend—he was all alone—crying silently as Yuuri turned his back to him to hide his discomfort.

.

.

He heard a gasp. He turned around and saw—the blonde running away. Thenceforth, he never saw Wolfram again. He heard that Wolfram quit school early to start working under Tom Ford. He never found out the reason but a weak voice inside his head always said it was him.

He felt even worse because he was glad when Wolfram quit; as he did not have to face him.

oOoOo

.

.

.

'Wolfram I hope we never meet.' He said like a silent prayer.

* * *

Author's note **:** Yuuri and Wolf will behave differently—au-ish. Wolfram is a human in this story, same age as Yuuri, ie 22 years. since he also grew up on earth he is insecure about his sexuality but that changes as he matures. a lot of hate. revenge. love? Maybe. It will have sexual content in coming chapters but i am not sure how explicit i will make it.

P.s- i mentioned in here names of celebrity—not in anyway meant to offend them.

Tell me if you like it, give me any suggestions if you like. creative criticism is always welcomed.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading!

.

.

Sayōnara!


	2. che sarà, sarà

Author's note:

Words or phrases spoken differently/emphasized and thought are in _italic_.

I do not have any rights to kyo kaya maoh.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter one:** **che sarà** **,** **sarà**

 _I love Madeline, but there are moments when I utterly hate her, and this, right now was one such moment._ "For the nth time _Maddy_ , tell me where are we going." _I spat out. This is going nowhere._ "I hate to keep asking you directions at every frigging turn!"

 _She is making me nuts. I had my weekend off. I had decided to stay home and watch some sports channel or just watch some_ _ _teen-_ sitcoms. I know it sounds weird for a guy to watch it on their day off but I have my reasons—_

"It is just a few blocks from here." _She replied, not impressed by my loud tone_.

 _I scoffed,_ "how many is 'a few'?" _She rolled her eyes at that. As if I am being childish. Yeah right! She rained on my parade, I am wearing denims and blazers instead of boxers and going heck knows where. To top it all off, I might have to meet him. After all these years…_

 _I know it will not end well for me. I just know it!_

"Sorry, I am taking my boyfriend to a party that I am invited, instead of going alone." She gave her sardonic reply; crossing her arms. She turned her head looking through the window, sitting on the passenger seat of the grey-SUV.

The raven slumped even further in his seat giving out a defeated sigh _. I really wanna pray to God that a meteor destroys the place before we get there but I can't because I do not know where that place is!_

"Park here." She said, a weak smile on her face. He looked out and he was next to one of the most exclusive clubs in Boston, to a party where you can't go unless you know someone who knows someone and he knows no one except the brunette beside him; so, the rest of the evening he will he standing close to her smiling awkwardly. _Great! So much for a small office party._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _We came to the second floor of the building where the club is located. We were about forty minutes late. The place was filled with pretty-charming faces dressed in chic outfits. Madeline herself was wearing a short dress with black and white stripes._

 _People were drinking, or dancing to the loud indie-pop music playing, some were talking among themselves; the colorful neon lights_ _illuminate the otherwise dark surrounding, making it look mysterious, it was the usual club atmosphere._

 _I was afraid Madeline will force me to dance with her and I will step on her feet, or the worse: meet Wolfram. I felt like a sitting duck, waiting for things to go down, I kept my eyes out for a blonde head, and I found many, but not the one I am 'not' wanting to see. I have started feeling tipsy_ _ _just_ after two drinks. Maybe, I am thinking too much. There is no way he will particularly take time to meet one of his many models. He is the main guest, unless Maddy tries to… okay, I have to ensure she can't._

The raven turned to see what the brunette was upto, and to his shock, she had spotted the one he could not, surrounded by glamorous-smiling faces, although the young-blonde stood out as usual.

"Look, there he is!" She exclaimed, eager to talk to the blonde.

 _Just my luck! I have to distract her._ "Let's get a drink first."

"Are you kidding?" She said, incredulous. "We have to congratulate him, he is chosen not only as the hottest male, 2016, but he has also received CFDA Fashion Awards. This is his year"

"Yeah, good for him." He said, disinterested, looking around the room at large.

She continued, "Those girls are crowding him," she pouted, sounding unhappy.

They were walking towards the blonde, he wanted to turn around and flee but it was like they say in wild life programs, any sudden movements will get you noticed. He had already given in, whatever will be, will be.

"I feel sorry for them." The raven muttered in displeased tone. "What a waste."

"Yeah, I know, right." The raven looked at her, alarmed, his brows drew together. _Does she know Wolfram is gay?_

The brunette continued, "He has a girlfriend."

"He what?!" He shouted out, dumbfounded.

"Girlfriend," She shrugged then gestured with her eyes, "there, standing next to him, the bland one."

 _See, this is what I was talking about. A classic example of attractive mean girl, one of the characters often illustrated in teen sitcoms. Such shows help in understanding a women's psyche better, accept that this is how some females establish their superiority in the group, and also these aren't a bad option to kill time.  
_

 _The girl Maddy mentioned, she is indeed hard to notice, wearing a grey pant suit._ _ _Poor girl, she took the term office party literally._ Her dirty-blonde hair came till her mid-back; her curious blue eyes never stayed long at one place or person, she mustn't have been to such parties that often. Her height was average. _

_Maddy was pulling me along with her towards the group and my brain was zoning out_ _—thinking about Wolfram and how will he react..._

 _Wolfram might be infuriated …_

 _throw a punch or two at me..._

 _He must despise me._

The raven shuffled behind the brunette—easing her way through the crowd—onyx eyes focused on their joined hands. _  
_

They were inseparable once, but now… he does not even want to see Wolfram. _'You are such a wimp_ '… that's what his Wolfram would say to him. He smiled sadly.

.

.

.

"Yuuri, you are seriously going to let him get away with this?" Wolfram's voice was laced with anger and concern. He could see the blonde's vein popping on his pale-forehead, his tiny nose was flaring, and his eyes were narrowed.

The raven drawled, before courageously taking a step towards he fuming blonde—motioning him to relax. "Wolf, Takumi is in top form—"

The slighter male cut in, "Mister Hiroshi should decide that after he has seen you play."

The argument was for a stupid match they were having with another school. It was significant as some important sports persons were coming to see this particular match. He had a little disagreement with his coach, Hiroshi san, so he was favoring Takumi over him; he can try next year, so why the blonde can't let it go for once.

"Wolf, relax, I will be in the stands, enjoying the game with you." He rubbed soothing circles on his friend's back.

"I think I will have a word with your coach." Blonde said sternly. "Wimp, you should stand up for yourself. Humph!"

The next thing he knew he was allowed in the practice matches and later got selected to play in the match. Wolfram had involved the principal and the school trustees.

Wolfram always being there for him...a small part of him wants to hold on to what they once were, wishing to rather live in denial than to taint the memories of his once best friend.

.

.

.

The crowd parted and he saw Maddy wave at them. Wolfram was wearing a pale blue shirt, a green-silk-bow-tie, fitted snugly around his neck, and deep-blue denims.

The blonde's eyes met his and he got lost in those deep emeralds, he could not look away, everything faded into the background. Seconds passed, the blonde averted his eyes first, breaking the spell, he looked at his companion and waved back at her.

"Hi, Madeline," he turned back to the raven, "and I suppose you are...her boyfriend?" he enquired, smiling softly.

"Yes, he is Shibuya Yuuri." The brunette confirmed. Yuuri slightly nodded in agreement.

"uh huh," the man with auburn hair playfully winked at Madeline, "we have heard so much about you from Madeline."

Wolfram smiled at the exchange between the brunette and his friend and proceeded to raise his hand forward to shake, which the raven did—albeit hesitantly. The Japanese male gave a small smile.

"This is Jacob; he works at my fashion house." Wolfram gestured to the auburn haired guy. He was in his late twenties, sturdy, had light green eyes, six feet tall, wearing black jeans with maroon t-shirt. He smiled and waved at him while the raven just ghosted a smiled.

Wolfram continued, "Next to him is Elizabeth, my cousin." She was a blonde woman with reddish-brown eyes, slim figure about 5' 7". She was wearing a red-sleeveless-jump suit. She said a brief 'hi' and he returned with 'um… hi…'

"This is Allyson, my personal assistant," he smirked at the dirty-blonde who blushed in return, "and current girlfriend." He introduced ' _the bland one_ ' standing to his right. The lady in suit smiled coyly and the raven smiled back.

They had small talks, Wolfram was polite and formal, telling him to try the 'Flaming B-52' which was a cocktail layered shot composed of a coffee liqueur, an Irish cream, the top layer is ignited, producing a blue flame. The raven would rather have a cold beer bear than get anywhere near the flaming glass.

He kept searching the blonde's face to find the spark of anger, hatred or any emotion but he find none; emerald eyes looked cold and distant.

"Hey, I like that song. Let's dance." Jacob started, urging the blonde male to accompany him.

"H-hey! I can walk." Wolfram huffed in irritation, halting in his steps. "And why would I dance with you?"

"Coz, I want to be the one to have the first dance with the hottest male in town." He said coquettishly, wiggling his eyebrows at the blonde, a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Geez! You are hopeless!" The blonde held his head with his free hand.

He tried again, "come on, it's a party." Jacob whined.

The blonde pursed his lips. "Fine, fine, but Ally and Lizzy are coming too. I am not going to be alone with him." he said grumpily.

They walked off, before requesting the brunette and raven to join, to which Yuuri politely declined—to Madeline's dismay.

"Who the heck is this _Jacob_?" He lowered his black brow in displeasure at the tall figure on the dance floor. _Wasn't Ally the girlfriend? Why the hell was he... flirting with Wolfram..., and not getting bruised in the process? What the hell?!_

"They are good friends, and Jacob is a designer who is currently working for Wolfram." She paused. "Him, Lizzy and Wolfram live together." Hearing that aggravated him. He had felt Jacob's disapproving looks before the man pulled Wolfram along with him. If that is how it is then he would say the feeling is mutual.

.

.

.

The rest of the evening was consistent.

His eyes kept going back at the blonde who never once looked back at him, since their last talk. Somehow this made him feel worse. He should be happy at being able to evade any altercation with the blonde, right, but he wasn't, instead he wanted to confront him, ask him why, why is he doing this?

Wolfram, Jacob, Ally and Elizabeth were sitting on the stool by the counter, asking the bartender for refills at intervals. Jacob was doing most of the talking and others were smiling or nodding, briefly saying something in return. Ally would have seemed left out if it wasn't for Wolfram engaging her in their conversation every now and then.

He saw Wolfram stand up, excusing himself to answer a call.

.

.

Minutes passed… the raven was tapping his shoes on the tile-floor; furtively glancing at the main door to see if the blonde has came back. He looked back at Madeline talking animatedly to her friends, he stood up and marked how the brunette did not even notice. He started walking at a steady gait past the others.

Various emotions: curiosity, guilt, dread, longing—bottled up inside him—since the last four years—were unyielding.

He stepped on the elevated platform, turned the knob softly and opened the door. He could hear his old friend's impatient tone. He closed the door behind him—noiselessly—before he went towards the blonde male.

"I don't care. You have two more days." He snapped and disconnected the line.

He was standing behind the slighter male; he turned Wolfram to face him. "Yu-uri?" He said as if he had never heard his name before.

"Wolfram what are you playing at?" He seethed. He was trying to stay calm but blonde was not helping by keeping his facade of being strangers.

"Pardon?" The slighter male raised one blonde brow at him. His tone louder, to match the raven's.

"Why are you pretending to not know me?" He demanded as he held his arms firmly, and then shook them.

Wolfram pushed him away. "I am doing no such thing." He gruffly denied.

"Really?!" His clenched fists were shaking, enraged—knuckles turning white. "We were best friends. We went to same high school. I …" He did not want to say more than that. He deserved the blonde's spite and maybe that's why he followed him here. He wanted to ensure that his once best friend feels something for him… anything... even bitterness... otherwise he will be lost.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the raven, contemplating. His blonde brows furrowed. "Ummm… I thought your name was familiar. So, it's _you_ , Yuuri. You look different. Sorry, I did not recognize you sooner. I tend to forget things that are irrelevant." He smiled, the fake one, the raven could tell.

The blonde continued, "professional baseball player, you are now playing for Red Sox. Madeline told us so much about you, but I did not realize it was really you... You've got what you wanted." The soft timbre of his voice was somehow holding mockery for the raven, though the smile didn't falter.

Wolfram put his hands on the taller male's shoulder, and then gently sweep it down his middle-back—wrapping the raven in a friendly embrace. He pulled back looking at the onyx eyes, looking back at him intensely. "You have become so handsome." The petite male complimented.

The raven wanted to pull his hair out. This was so frustrating. "Wolfram…" He heard the door open and saw Jacob and Elizabeth waving at them. Ally was standing behind them.

"Hey, it's ten already. We told Ally's mom to drop her by 10:25, it's getting late." Jacob pointed out, walking up to the blonde male, the ladies in tow.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." He then looked from Jacob to Ally then back to Yuuri "I have to go. I will see you later. Enjoy the party."

Yuuri can only watch as the blonde leaves holding Ally's hand, Jacob and Elizabeth close behind, talking among themselves.

Wolfram will definitely be seeing him, it is not over. Yuuri has resolved to clear things between them, and after that, he has got plenty of questions for the blonde to answer.

.

* * *

End chapter notes: i totally changed the story. this version will be bit more mature. but if you want the other version then i will try to continue that as a different story. so let me know how you feel about this. thanks for your comments, likes and follows.

this chap was in Yuuri's pov. the italic was his thoughts mostly. i wanted to change it because i did not want marriage thing in both kkm fic that i am doing. and doing it this way it will be more interesting. i want them to have more passion between them and this will definitely do it.

che sarà, sarà- whatever will be, will be. translation is closest to Spanish, but phrase really is Italian in origin.

CFDA Fashion Awards- is a prestigious award in the fashion industry

.

.

.

A/n 2-i have no idea about baseball; so, i am sure i will do goof ups. if you find some please point out. Sorry for the late update. i had written it a week from now but i had to be sure about few baseball stuff. i am lazy i could have googled it but i decided to ask my friend instead, who took his sweet time to help, in the end i had to leave out some parts. :(

A/n 3-and i will add one more thing, love-bound, i had republished the chap but it was the unedited version. i only saw that yesterday. sorry about that. i changed it. so, please read it once more and those who have not read it please do. i worked hard on it.

teen sitcoms- have cliche characters, you know what i am talking about; like a mean popular girl, a girl who suffers through love, supportive friend and blah blah. eg- lizze maguire: the mean cheerleader, girl next door, and so on. i enjoyed the series.

hope you are happy with it. let me know how you feel, okay~

.

.

thanks for reading!

.

.

bye~


	3. Spontaneous I

Author's note:

Words or phrases spoken differently/emphasized and thought are in _italic_.

I do not have any rights to kyo kaya maoh.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Spontaneous I**

Jacob was resolute.

He doesn't know if yesterday was coincidence, or fate. But one thing he is sure of: Wolfram has to do to move on… sadly, the blonde has to sacrifice a very precious thing for it.

Jacob smirked at the thought while walking with sure steps. He should not be enjoying it too much.

He swiftly pulled the maroon curtains apart causing the harsh afternoon sunlight to fall directly over the blonde sleeping peacefully in his queen size bed. He was wearing his usual pink night gown. Jacob was never the kind to ask him why. At least this suits him. It also looked comfortable, though he wasn't sure about it if the weather was chilly. The blonde grumbled something at him, or was it the sun for disturbing his slumber.

"Get out!" the blonde shouts out while shielding himself from the bright light by hiding under the comforter. Just to show that he meant what he said he threw a soft pillow at him.

Jacob caught it with ease. "Wolfe~, I made special brunch for us, get up, spoiled pu~" He crooned, liking his friend's reaction. He threw the pillow back at the lump under the comforter that hit him… somewhere.

"Arrgh! Let me sleep! It is Sunday~" The blonde whined. "And I don't want your _special brunch_ of cornflakes." The taller male standing by the bed couldn't see it, but he was sure the blonde just rolled his eyes.

The brat was so ungrateful, he did his best. The carton even had their favorite superheroes on it, the blonde was too nitpicky. "…You are hurting my fragile heart, you know…" He suddenly grabbed the comforter and snatched it away. The blonde groaned and opened his emerald orbs groggily.

"Wake up sleepy head, otherwise you will get soggy cereals—" Jacob stopped abruptly, eyeing the bishonen. The sunlight was falling on his disarrayed blonde hair forming a hallo that gave him appearance of an angel, and the pink gown was making him look vulnerable and feminine. Though he knew the blonde was neither an angel nor was he girly.

The blonde brows pulled together, emerald irises narrowed at him, giving him a level stare. "I. Am. Not. Hungry!" He bristled. "Find Lizzy, and make her miserable." The blonde was groping the mattress to find his comforter.

"I can't~ Liz is off to work." He was pulling at the blonde's hand. "…making sure all the preparations are done properly for the show."

The blonde's face was scrunched, pulling back with all his might. "…why… do you… hate me?" he said petulantly.

Jacob chortled; he wanted to cuddle the cute blonde to death, not literally. "Au contraire, my friend, I value you as a delightful companion."

Wolfram huffed. "Well, I hate you." He said, grudgingly getting off the comfortable bed.

The auburn male snickered. "Awww…I know you love me." The blonde grumbled some more, saying something along the lines of 'bastard' and 'kill'.

Jacob was relieved to see Wolfram bit better than yesterday.

.

.

.

The blonde was dressed. He managed to pass the pasty liquid down his throat without gagging. _Damn Jake! He could have waited till I was at the table to pour milk into my bowl but no; the sadist loves to see me suffer. No, wonder Liz and Jake get along so well._

They were sitting in the living room when Jacob started without preamble, "It was him, that Yuuri," his tone was sincere.

Things were going so well that he had forgotten all about it, Wolfram seemed fine, yet all it took was one awful reminder from his past and he was the same Wolfram from four years ago, desperately trying to not let his feelings seep out that it was hard not to notice. Wolfram wasn't was disheartening to watch his dear friend _acting_ normal. His pale hands were trembling at his sides. He knew the reason: it was the young man with Madeline.

Back when Wolfram returned from Japan, he spent most of his time locked up in his room, avoiding everyone. No one noticed. Wolfram was good at hiding sadness and hurt under the guise of anger.

One evening he saw the blonde in his bedroom through the door that was left ajar, lying on the bed sniffling softly.

When Wolfram saw Jacob he quickly wiped his tears with the sleeves of cotton his t-shirt, as discreetly as possible, claiming that that it was allergies. The young blonde was aware that the excuse he gave was not believable, Jacob wasn't going to buy it. The taller man could be very persistent if need be; so, Wolfram gave in, he allowed Jacob to hold him in his arms while burying his face in his broad-chest, moistening his friend's shirt with his tears. Jacob didn't mind.

...

Wolfram was at a loss of words. After a momentary pauses he turned back to his cell phone. "…Madeline's boyfriend? What about him?" he asked back. His voice was so soft and uncertain that Jacob barely missed it.

The taller male sighed. "I know that he has hurt you, Liz is worried, too." His tone was just as gentle. Elizabeth doesn't know much about this, but he assured her to will talk to Wolfram. Even him, all the blonde had told him was that he was let down by the two people he had come to trust a lot. Jacob didn't pander him for details. He was just glad Wolfram trusted him enough to share his problem with him, that he was able to be there for him. He and lizzy have always been protective of Wolfram, though not as much as the blonde's two half brothers.

Wolfram stilled unable to respond.

Jacob wanted to hurt Yuuri for causing so much pain to his friend, confront him on his behalf, but that wouldn't be right; Wolfram wouldn't want that. It is something the blonde has to do himself.

The auburn haired male said tentatively, "You need to let it all out, tell him how you feel." He shot Wolfram a meaningful look. "You pretending are not helping anyone," the blonde was going to defend himself when he added, "…yourself including."

Yet, yesterday, he was the one who made sure Wolfram wasn't in the raven's company for long, sensing the his friend's discomfort.

Wolfram's hands were on his lap, holding his phone much too tightly. "It has nothing to do with that…" he tailed off, the viridian eyes were downcast, his tone was low and stern.

"Wolf…" The older male protested, solemnly. He gently holds the smaller hands in his.

"No!" he rebuffed, jerking his hands free from Jacob's.

A few moments of silence passed between them. Wolfram felt the discussion had come to a close, but then the taller male started, much to Wolfram's chagrin, "have it your way," he sighed, looking the slighter male in the eyes. He knew it was underhanded, but it was his last resort, " if you are okay being around him then prove it." He provoked him knowing that the blonde haired male will not be able to deny.

He was right.

Wolfram shot up at that, his emerald eyes flashed at the challenging tone of the other male. "What?!" He snapped.

The taller male kicked back on the sofa and raised one brow at him questioningly. "You want me to repeat that," Jacob asked casually.

The younger male frowned. "No, I…" He clenched his hands and said, "I will go…" Wolfram was going to stall; he didn't intend to see Yuuri again, but he isn't going to admit it to Jacob, he won't let him live it down. "When Yuuri is free—" he stopped suddenly seeing the pleased look on his friend's face.

 _The scheming little piece of…!_

"You are in luck." Jacob said, amused with himself. "They are practicing at the local stadium. It will be over in a few hours and then he is free, so are you." He stopped dramatically, "shall we?"

"You love to make me suffer, don't you?" Wolfram asked rhetorically, in a melancholic tone. Why else he will put him in such an awkward situation.

"…" Jacob didn't reply just smirked and pulled him along.

.

oOoOo

They were sitting on the stands. The practice was almost over. Wolfram can smell the freshly watered grass. He was reluctant at first but he thought that Jacob was right he should just talk to Yuuri. They might see each other often now. It will be best if they were at least formal with each other. Though he doesn't know how they were allowed here. How did Jacob arrange this? _Maybe Jacob got hold of someone, this place is reserved for the red sox, right?_

"Wolf, I always wanted to ask you, why did you go to Japan?" Jacob's voice interrupting the younger male's musing. They have never talked about it. He felt it was better to let it be that time. But now it seemed fine. He wasn't asking very personal. "All of a sudden, you decide to leave Germany, your school, and us…" Jacob was a little sad remembering, but tried not to show it. "Lizzy and I missed you…"

Wolfram giggled. "Wow! You were so nice to me just now, did you caught something, are you feverish?"

"I was being honest about my feelings. Thank you, very much!" He huffed in annoyance.

The blonde chuckled. "Sorry, sorry…" Jacob was giving Wolfram the silent treatment. "To answer your question, I had a fight with big brother, Gwendal. He said I was too sheltered… so— "

"You ran off to Japan, by yourself, like all responsible people do." He interjected the other male, in a mocking tone.

Wolfram's smile morphed to a frown, "no, I wanted to be independent. Go somewhere wacky…"

The auburn haired male now looked genuinely confused. How the heck does his friend's brain work? He drawled, "I would like to know, why do you think Japan is 'wacky'."

"Have you seen their advertisement?" The blonde said like it was the most obvious reason.

"Uhm... okayyy." He said skeptically, rolling his eyes.

"…" Wolfram shook his head, his friend was not getting his logic. It made sense.

People were noticing them a lot, especially the blonde bishonen whose patience was wearing thin. Yuuri was too confused to show any emotion on his frozen face. He almost fell, face first, during taking runs.

The game came to a conclusion forty-five minutes later, and Yuuri was only too relieved, he was very conscious since the blonde haired boy came with his annoying companion.

Yuuri saw Jacob walking their way, the blonde in tow with heavy footsteps.

"Hey, Yuuri, that's the famous designer, whose party you went to, yesterday." Malcom, his team captain asked, curiously eyeing the blonde.

"Yeah," Yuuri raised his brow, surprised. "How did you know?"

He scoffed, "your girlfriend's face-book pics that my wife saw. She was moping the whole day for not being able to go."

That explains why Malcom was a little pissed off. He ran his hand through his deep brown hair, hazel eyes darting back to the blonde. "So, you two are friends now?"

Yuuri wanted to laugh at the question. What he will do to be in good terms with the Wolfram, but they were far from it. "Yeah, something like that."

Wolfram was now talking with Bruce, and Jacob was more focused on him. Bruce was their team's catcher, overall a good player. He wasn't as friendly as he was being today; he wondered why Bruce is being so affable.

His attention drifted back to his captain who was wiping his sweat, the man heeded, "then be more careful of him around Bruce."

Yuuri fidgeted under his captain's gaze, unable to comprehend what he was implying, "why…?" he asked tentatively, licking his dry lips.

Malcom crossed his arm and replied in a serious tone, "He has a bad reputation…," the brown haired male could see Yuuri was not getting it; so he added "of being a promiscuous," still the raven didn't understand, he rolled his eyes and blurted out, "and he is gay, Yuuri."

The raven's cheeks colored as he choked on his own saliva. He wanted to believe it was a lame joke, but either Malcom is really good at pulling-off a poker face, or the guy _is_ serious. Yuuri nodded giving him a weak smile and was only too glad when the other male took didn't continue their awkward talk any further and left for home.

Looking back at the group the blonde was missing. He walked up to them. He wanted to meet Wolfram again, all right. But he isn't prepared; he still hasn't written his last rites.

Yuuri was about to ask Jacob who was talking to someone on the phone about the Wolfram's whereabouts while mustering a smile, and ignoring the other male's peeved demeanor, when Jacob cut in telling him Wolfram went to the washroom. He told him that they were here to watch the practice-match. He knows their coach, Robert Nielsen who invited them.

The auburn haired male then resumed his call. Yuuri wasn't all that eager to chat with the guy anyway. He started heading towards the building, washroom was at the end of the corridor.

.

.

.

On his way he was feeling like he was the toughest player on his team…he wonders where that confidence went, his legs felt like jelly. The blonde had his back towards him. They were looking at each other through the mirror.

If Wolfram felt hate towards him, he hid it very well.

Yuuri closed the door behind him, not wanting anyone to intrude.

"H-hey, Wolfram…" He laughed sheepishly. "Long time no see."

Wolfram turned around. "We saw each other yesterday." He pointed out, giving a small smile.

Yuuri tittered, and replied tactfully, "Yeah, but… w-we didn't talk much…"

After a moment of silence, that would make you squirm, the blonde nodded. "I was in a rush."

"You wanted to drop your girlfriend to her home." Yuuri prodded.

"Yeah… it was nice to see you…" Wolfram tried to change the subject.

Yuuri sighed. He has to say it. He knew there was no other way around it. "Wolfram I am sorry—"

Wolfram cut in, "look, you've got no need to apologize; I don't remember much from back then anyway. It was a long time ago."

He shifted in his place. So, that's it? He has been so worried about how this will go and just like that... he is forgiven?

Then why doesn't he feel better...

But if Wolfram doesn't want to press this any further...

Then he remembered Jacob. The auburn haired guy had been looking at him disdainfully, yesterday at the party, and even today. There was definitely something about him. "Who is Jacob? Is he…?"

Wolfram's smile became a little menacing, "My lover?" the blonde suggested.

Yuuri blushed and stuttered. "W-wha-?" Yuuri wanted to ask a close friend or relative. The raven mentally smack himself for being so ambiguous.

Wolfram was losing his calm. Just hand it to Yuuri to rile him up. "You think just because I like men, I will sleep around with anyone?"

The blonde's comprehension of his question had the raven shouting in denial, yet again. "N-no!" He breathed, "I mean…I didn't—sorry, okay!"

"Yeah right!" The blonde sneered. "I was surprised when I found out Madeline was dating you."

"Huh?" The raven raised his brow in confusion. _How did 'Madeline' came into our conversation?_

Wolfram crossed his arms across his chest. "She dated a hot Spanish model before you. She might want a change… but _this,_ " Wolfram gave the raven a once over "is a little disappointing." He said in a haughty tone.

Yuuri could just look at him, scandalized. He then pointed his index finger at him and shouted victoriously, "ah hah! I knew you hated me!" He didn't know why he felt better confirming it. At least, there will be no pretensions.

"I don't hate you," he scoffed. "You aren't that important that I will even bother with you." Wolfram said, scathingly.

Wolfram was being a jerk. Yuuri was sorry, he apologized, and he meant it. He was young and immature.

Yuuri's composure was weakening. Anger was building up inside him as he exclaimed "You prick," and pushed the blonde roughly against the opposite wall.

Wolfram took a moment to himself then snapped back. "How dare _you_ push me?" The blonde's face was flushed in anger. "You spineless wimp! You loser!"

Yuuri was not sure why he couldn't handle the blonde's tirade. Maybe it was because the blonde continued indifference… Maybe it was the disgusted look the blonde held in his eyes for him… But he was now pinning Wolfram against the wall.

"Let go, you pathetic wimp…" the slighter male struggled against him.

Raven didn't respond, or release him.

They were staring at each other heatedly, not even blinking their eyelids.

Yuuri's hands wandered around Wolfram's arms, the feathery touch making delicious tingle surge through his frame. They both had to _stop_. Yuuri was pushing his buttons to see how far he could take it. Was the wimp trying to scare him?

Wolfram tried not to think about how warm his hands were through the fabric of his soft cotton t-shirt as he softly traced patterns on his arms, his entire body was reacting to the touch. He didn't even like Yuuri, he should not feel this way.

Yuuri held his gaze provocatively.

He had to stop the wimp, and the reasonable part of his mind knew this silly game had gone long enough.

"I am not a wimp." Yuuri stated passionately into his ear causing him to shudder _._ The raven pulled back a little, looking at the other male, "Though you look pale, or that your normal skin tone," he teased.

 _Does he mean I am scared? As if!  
_

Wolfram was Smirking, and looked defiantly into the taller male's onyx eyes with more courage than he had. "Hah! I've got more than enough nerve, _wimp_."

His mind screamed: _Walk away, Wolfram! Push him away!_ Unfortunately, he had stopped listening to it a while ago.

He gazed at Yuuri's parted lips forming a grin. His lips brushed past blonde's ear as he whispered, "so you say," mockingly.

 _Don't pay attention to the sensual tone of his voice._

Yuuri's warm breath ghosted over his ear and Wolfram whimpered involuntarily as his voice was caught in his throat _…_ the raven purposely stopped. Wolfram slowly looked up and gulped at the taunting yet intense look in the onyx orbs. A shuddering breath escaped his lips as one of Yuuri's hands slipped from his arm to grip his waist. He pressed his body further against the blonde's—trapping him.

Not that wolfram was trying to escape.

One of raven's hands reached up to trace the blonde's soft cheek. "I am going to kiss you," Yuuri murmured, looking into the viridian irises. Wolfram swallowed hard. His heart was pounding so loud in his chest that he was sure Yuuri could feel it, pressed up against him like he was.

 _He is a wimp. He will not be able to carry out his threat. Right?_ Looking up into his eyes, Wolfram countered, "What's stopping you?" _Yeah, you wanna play? You are on, wimp! Humph!_

Their faces inching closer, their hot breaths were mingling as their lips meet, raven's warm ones to his. Yuuri's eyes fluttered closed, the blonde did the same. Wolfram's heart thumping as Yuuri brushed his lips on his, exploring. The raven was flicking out the tip of his tongue to explore the corner of the blonde's mouth. It felt so hot and moist but in a good way. He trembled as raven's talented tongue swept across the seam of his faintly parted lips. Wolfram wasn't kissing him back, but Yuuri wasn't discouraged. The blonde's stomach tightened, filled with butterflies as the other male's teeth gently nibbled his bottom lips. Wolfram moaned, lost in the sensation, his hands which were hanging by his sides, managed to grab the front of Yuuri's t-shirt, tugging him closer. The slighter male then slipped his one hand uncertainly under the taller man's top, his palm feeling the raven's muscular stomach making the man groan in anticipation.

 _How was Yuuri this good?_

Wolfram shivered as Yuuri's warm hand that was on his shoulder swiftly moved up to the back of his cold neck, fingers reaching to twine in the soft blonde curls.

There were hard knocks on the door. "Who's in there? Open the door."

They both jerked, and Yuuri pulled back hesitantly, Wolfram grumbled at the loss of contact. He was looking at the dazed blonde's half lidded eyes, and he was sure that he didn't look any better than him.

"Hey! I don't have whole day!" the impatient male voice exclaimed from outside.

They both pushed at each other, shocked at the turn of events. Yuuri went and quickly opened the door to let the janitor in. "Sorry!" The raven apologized, to whom it wasn't clear as he ran off.

Wolfram saw that and screamed, "WIMP!"

The retort came instantly, "not a wimp!"

.

.

.

The endless blue was slowly being tinted by the rays of the blood-red sun. The day was coming to an end. Yellow and red leaves blew with the chilly autumn breeze. The plethora of colors was quite the contrast to the pale-faced raven.

Yuuri was breathing heavily. He had been running away from the there even before he could think what he was doing. He only became aware that he was in parking when he slammed his hands on the hood of his car causing his car-alarm to go off and thus breaking his trance like state. He irritably cursed under his breath "shit," quickly fishing his pocket for the keys, and was glad he didn't leave it in his locker with other things. He got inside the vehicle thus shutting off the loud buzzing sound.

Yuuri turned the key into ignition then whispered remorsefully _, 'I should have left things the way they were...'_

.

.

.

Jacob saw Wolfram walking towards him, looking annoyed and a little out of place. So, things didn't go well, Jacob concluded. Well, he wasn't expecting him to return with a bright smile and all, still he hoped that at least Wolfram would have a closure of some sort.

"So, how did it go," Jacob asked tactfully.

Wolfram looked at him, with glassy-emerald eyes, and breathed out softly. "Can we just go home," he asked in a neutral tone.

Jacob nodded and decided to be get the information out of his friend along the way.

...

The ride back home felt like as lively as a funeral with Wolfram mostly ignoring the other man.

Stealing glances at the blonde every now and then, Jacob realized what might have happened (Wolfram's slightly-swollen lips didn't leave much room for guessing), but how did it happen?

 _What the hell did Yuuri do this time?_

 _The next time I meet Yuuri, I swear I am going to punch him,_ the auburn haired male swore.

...

They were standing on their floor. Jacob rang the bell to their apartment door. _  
_

The door was opened by an eager Lizzy. She was probably expecting things to have been settled, but was proven wrong when the blonde male simply marched to his room across the hall without speaking a single word. The glass windows shook as the blonde snapped his door shut.

"…?" Liz looked at him quizzically, still holding the door, and he knew exactly how she felt because he was just as clueless as she was.

She then narrowed her reddish-brown eyes at him making making Jacob twitch under the weight of her glare.

Last night Lizzy wanted to talk to Wolfram, too. However, he stopped her. He knew Wolfram will be more reserved if she gets involved; so, Liz agreed (after almost a hour long argument).

Jacob drawled, "hey you… wanna close the door, and come inside…?"

"Eh?" She looked up at the tall man, opening her mouth and closing it. Liz then sighed, and closed the door behind her with a soft click and started walking towards him through the doorway. "What happened?"

"…!" Jacob kept looking at her nervously.

"Did he got into a fight with Yuuri?" She was searching his eyes for answer, but she got none. "This is how you handle things", she asked with a scowl on her face, "you made it worse. How are you going to fix it?"

He shook his head in denial, "I didn't do a thing—"

She cut in, "then _do_ something. You told me that Wolfram will not like me 'butting in' as you said, articulately, last night."

He growled under his breath but nodded. He knew he had to talk to Wolfram. He prayed to Buddha and all the gods above as he stepped inside Wolfram's room that it all works out.

...

The room was dark and quiet. He could see the see the small figure bundled up on the sofa. The way Wolfram was seating made him appear so small.

Jacob tentatively approached Wolfram before turning the lights on.

Wolfram didn't bother to look up at the other male. The blonde had his knees brought up against his chest and his arms encircling them, green eyes were downcast lazily staring at ground. He seemed absorbed in his thoughts. Looking lost and empty.

Jacob wanted to snap him out of it. But he didn't know how to do it. Besides, he was still not able to wrap his mind around the fact that he allowed Yuuri to kiss him. Wolfram can't be forced. Even if Yuuri is larger, Wolfram knows judo and aikidō. And he didn't reckon Yuuri to behave so perversely. So, what happened?

He looked at his distraught friend who was still not looking at him.

All this silence was making Jacob uncomfortable. He blurted out "Wolfram for the sake of my sanity tell me you didn't kissed Yuuri, and that you bashed your lips into a wall or something," Jacob exclaimed while pointing at Wolfram's lips. Wolfram's lips taking a hit from the wall was easier for him to digest, even if it sounded incredibly stupid.

Wolfram slowly looked up at his friend, pulling his blonde brows together. What is Jacob blabbering about? "Eh...?"

The auburn haired male said emphatically, "you hated the man then how can you kiss him…? I mean it wasn't even an accidental peck like in those cheesy romantic stories where you bump into the other guy's lips."

Wolfram didn't have an answer to that. He was still thinking about how easily he got swept by Yuuri's words and action. The man he thought he could never forgive. The man who had called him _disgusting_. He felt his throat going dry. He swallowed thickly and attempted to speak, "I don't know, it just…"

"…" Jacob remained silent looking at him with concerned eyes.

Wolfram sighed and continued, "he dared me that I will not be able to let him kiss me and I didn't want to back down and lose to that wimp," he gritted out, "and after that I...it just happened."

Jacob frowned. _That was it? That was why he did it?  
_

Jacob gave out an exasperated sigh. "How old are you?"

"Shut uppp," Wolfram cried out as pink slightly dusted across his cheeks, "I know it sounds ridiculous but…"

"You should have refused… that would be more sensible thing to do," Jacob pointed out.

"I know, you don't have to spell it out for me," the blonde whined. He knows he has behaved in irresponsibly, but Yuuri manipulated him. Curse his competitive nature. Wolfram was seething as the thought came to him.

"That wimp, he… tricked me. That bastard! He knew I will not be able to pass up on a challenge." The blonde straightened himself. He curled his hands into fists at his sides, "how dare he make fun of me? Does he think I am an idiot?"

Seeing Wolfram fuming Jacob cursed under his breath, 'dammit'. He could not let it escalate any further. _  
_

Jacob started, "Wolfram, you did it knowing full well-"

"He tricked me," the younger male protested, again.

This matter seems beyond his fixing skills. Jacob sat down beside his friend, defeated.

.

* * *

End chapter notes: omg! they kissed. they totally make out. what happened, i didn't know, i just wanted to try kabedon (japanese for wall pinning) and kiss. so i did it here. *squeal* do you think it was too soon. but like i said it is not going to make sense what they do at times they are both stubborn and do things in the moment and then regret later. next chap will be all about yuuri and wolfram coping and all. there will be more stuff happening so stay with me.

a/n 2-i took Nickesha advice and changed it. like a 180. i figured i should end it with their reaction after the kiss. so i combined part i & ii. so next chap will be having some action. a bit mature stuff. wolf past and more.

thanks for the likes, follows, and comments: guest(s), shia naru, and Nickesha. please let me know if you like this chap.

i am not sure when i will update next but hope soon~

Pu- prinsu or prince in Japanese. Jacob calls him that ever since wolfram returned from Japan. i like the name given to him 'spoiled prince,' so i had to use it.

P.s.- some of the Japanese add are really hilarious and i love watching them. you have to see them to understand the reference i made. you may watch it in youtube if you haven't.

 _judo_ is a form of modern martial art. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or take down an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. and _aikidō_ is also a type of modern Japanese martial art quite opposite to judo. it could be used to defend ourselves while also protecting the attacker from injury.

.

.

.

thanks for reading~

.

.

bye~


	4. author's note

Author's note:

this story is on a short hiatus. i will work on other stories and then this. doing so many things at a time has left my brain out of commission. its too much work for a lazy person.

i want to make it scandalous. with drama. so plz be patient.

i thought i should end chap 3 with their reaction after the kiss. so i combined part i & ii. ergo next chap will be having some action. a bit mature stuff. wolf past and more.


End file.
